


Heart-filled and Peaceful, or: Electro World

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Perfume (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1146736.html">mini-exchange</a>! Dear puhrenk: you said you were in the mood for porn, HOW COULD I RESIST. I love you so damn much!!, and I hope you love this, too. :D Thank you elfie for beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heart-filled and Peaceful, or: Electro World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/gifts).



> For [mini-exchange](http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1146736.html)! Dear puhrenk: you said you were in the mood for porn, HOW COULD I RESIST. I love you so damn much!!, and I hope you love this, too. :D Thank you elfie for beta!

Kashiyuka has just finished washing her long hair — and picking all the twigs out of it — when she hears the bathroom door open and close. For a moment she doesn't hear anything else over the sound of the water, and then the shower curtain is gently pushed aside, and her Maa-kun is poking his head in to stare at her with the most incredible puppy-dog eyes. He bats his lashes at her and pleads, "Yu-chan, can I come in?"

She has no real intention of denying him, but she musters up a glare and says sternly, "Only if you promise not to plan any more surprises."

Aiba smiles bashfully and bows his head, and then he steps into the shower and under the warm spray of the water. He makes quick work of soaping up and rinsing off, and then he moves to the side so that she can step back into the water.

As soon as her back is turned, he wraps his arms around her in a tight, wet hug. "I'm sorry my Super Love Love Surprise Camping Trip turned out to be a disaster," he says into her hair. From the sound of his voice, and from knowing Aiba for any length of time, she knows that his apology is sincere. "I thought the pit trap would be funny," he continues, "and if I had known ghost stories always make you cry..."

She shudders at the memory, but his arms around her remind her that everything is all right. "It's okay," she assures him, patting his arms where they cross her chest. "Let's just make sure the rest of tonight is nice and peaceful."

She feels him nod, but he says nothing. For a while they stand like that, pressed close together and warmed by the steamy water. Then Aiba begins to move. His hands slowly make their down her chest until he's cupping her breasts, causing her nipples to perk up eagerly under the attentive touch of his thumbs. She hums her approval and leans back against him, and she's mostly unsurprised and a little delighted to feel that he's hard. He thrusts shallowly against her slippery thighs, leans down to kiss her shoulder, her neck, and his fingers move to pinch her nipples just enough to send a thrill down her spine where it settles warmly between her legs.

"I'm sorry," he says again, but this time his voice is low and smoky, almost lost under the noise of the shower. "Can I please make it up to you?"

When she starts to respond, he pinches her nipples again, sending another jolt through her and cutting off her words with an involuntary moan. He giggles in her ear, so she swats his hands away and turns to face him, putting on her best pout. "You don't play fair, Maa-kun."

The grin he gives her is only half apologetic. "So, can I?"

She gives one last pout, then says, "Nothing wild or exciting, though! Just normal stuff."

His response is to kiss her and ask, "Normal stuff can be plenty exciting, can't it?" 

They don't do anything else while they're in the shower, but Kashiyuka is so distracted by the thought of him making it up to her that by the time they dry off and make it to the bedroom, she's even more excited than she was when he was touching her.

When she pulls Aiba to the bed and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him, he moves away and pretends that he doesn't know what's going on, but she wails, "Maa-kun, unfaaaair!" and tackles him down onto the mattress. They collapse against each other in a heap of giggles that quickly turn into kisses. For all his teasing, it becomes clear very quickly that Aiba is just as worked up as Kashiyuka is.

After what seems like an eternity of kissing, she feels his hand drift slowly downward, and she can't help but tense up, anticipating his touch; when he finally brushes his fingertips against her clit, it's like a wave of relief that washes through her, all the way down to her toes. She sighs into his mouth and feels herself sink bonelessly against the pillows as he begins working her with his long, talented fingers.

"Maa-kun," she says, happy already but thinking still about his promise. "You did say you'd make it up to me, right? Really, really make it up to me?"

Her Maa-kun is a smart boy: he gets the hint. He slithers his way down the bed, laying kisses along her body as he goes. When he finally gets situated, lying on his stomach with her knees hooked over his shoulders, the first thing he does is give her clitoris a chaste kiss, as if he were giving her a peck on the mouth. She starts to roll away, giggling, but then he presses his tongue flat against her and licks, and before she's even had time to process the sensation, she's arching up against him and sighing. He keeps licking, working his way down until he's low enough to dip his tongue inside of her, only to lick all the way back up to her clit in one hot, broad stripe. She shivers and gasps and works her hands into his hair just to touch him.

He stops just long enough to look up at her and ask, "Do you want to get your toy?"

Without even thinking about it, she turns toward the bedside drawer, but Aiba hooks his hands around her thighs and holds her in place. "Nuh-uh," he says, holding on tight. "Not letting you go." His mouth is still pressed up against her and she can really only make out his eyes, but they look delighted and mischievous.

" _Unfair_ ," she pouts, but she's laughing underneath it. She reaches blindly for the drawer, and as soon as she gets it open, he starts working his tongue against her once again. It takes a good deal more effort than usual to find the damn thing, with most of her brainpower so focused on simply _feeling_ , but eventually her fingers finally close around the familiar shape of her vibrator, hidden away in the corner of the drawer. It's an inconspicuous little thing, plain and black and sleek, with a single button on one end to control the speed; she likes it because it's cute and unassuming, and she loves Aiba because he enjoys finding opportunities to help her use it. He pulls away when she passes it down into his waiting hands, and she hears it start buzzing as he turns it on to the lowest setting.

The first touch of the vibrator on her clitoris is like a jolt. Her legs jerk against Aiba and her spine arches as she tips her head back, moaning quietly. Aiba keeps working it against her, in slow circles at first, then just pressing it down over her clit. He holds it there until the vibrations make her feel like she's breaking apart, like all of her molecules are dancing away from each other and soon she'll melt right down into the mattress. She whines when he pulls the vibrator away, but he replaces it quickly with his mouth, and she feels it again a moment later when he nudges it into her.

"Maa-kun," she sighs. She strains against his hold on her thighs but he won't let up, so instead she tightens her hands in his hair and pushes his head down, pressing him right where she wants him. "Faster," she pants; he obliges, speeding up the vibrator as well as his mouth.

It doesn't take long before the combination of his tongue and the vibrations have her right up against the edge; for a long, blissful moment, she feels as if she's suspended there, calmly observing the first warm notes of her approaching orgasm the same way she might observe a far-off wave casually making its way to shore. Then Aiba switches the vibrator up to the highest setting, and the wave breaks. Pleasure blooms beneath his tongue and buzzes through her whole body, drawn farther and longer by the vibrations, until her toes curl and her fingers clench tight in Aiba's hair. She's vaguely aware of the high, keening noises that are coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't stop them even if she wanted to.

Afterwards, as she lies there and focuses on remembering how to breathe, Aiba wriggles his way up the bed and lays little kisses upon her body as he goes: one on her knee, one on her hip, on her stomach, her nipple, her collarbone. Finally he kisses her cheek, and then kisses it again, and it's just enough to wake her up. He moves up another inch to kiss her forehead, and he presses his whole body against hers. She can feel that he's hard, but all he says is, "So, have I made it up to you?"

She spends a moment in exaggerated contemplation, and then says, "It's a start."

He flops over, giving a wail of disappointment. When he comes back up, though, his face is lit up in a grin. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying! You know, Matsujun lent me this magazine the other day and I was reading an article about how to use common household items for —"

"No!" she interjects, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence him. The panic in her voice is only _mostly_ fake. "No more surprises, okay? At least not for tonight."

When she pulls her hand away, his mouth is curved into a shy smile. "If you insist, Yu-chan," he says. Without another word, he leans over her and kisses her deeply. He works his hands into her hair, works his tongue into her mouth, and she kisses back without second thought, realizing with a thrill that she can taste herself on him. By the time they pull away, a new wave of heat has begun to wash over her.

He gives her another quick kiss and repeats, "No more surprises," and his eyes are still just as mischievous as they have been all night. "But it can still be exciting, right?"

Kashiyuka doesn't respond in words but chooses instead to return and deepen his kiss. She knows already that with Aiba around, it will _always_ be exciting.


End file.
